So Who's The Real Monster?
by listlessmonologue
Summary: Setting: During Age of Ultron, at the Farmhouse mostly. Bruce tries to fight his feelings for Natasha to the best of his ability. He wants her to be safe from him, from the monster. But something happens to Nat that makes him think differently about their situation. Will they eventually run with it? Or run from it?
1. Chapter 1

"So we just disappear?" He said quietly as he watched her with tears welling up in her eyes. Her slight smirk made his chest grow tighter.

It was so hard to have these conversations. The flawed monster, and the trained killer. The two people who wanted redemption but seemed to rarely receive it. The two people who wanted nothing more than to not be - them.

She wanted to be with him more than anything in the world. It physically hurt her to beg but she would, for him. She knew he was afraid to hurt her but what he didn't realize was that she could just as easily hurt him. She loved him, she knew it. That's the only reason she'd be stuck on him for so long.

He didn't understand how anyone, especially someone like her, could ever want to be with someone like him: a volatile creature who could snap into a monster at any second. He was so hesitant to act, hesitant to acknowledge their growing feelings for each other. And his feelings were beyond a simple crush. His heart belonged to her. He didn't deny it, but couldn't act.

That is part of what makes him so intriguing to her. She pays attention to him. She knows that his volatility bothers him the most. He is the opposite of her. The off beat charm, the gentleness of his voice, she adored everything about him. She's been dropping hints of wanting to be with him for a while but he's either been clueless or trying to fight it.

There is no denying their chemistry. She was drawn to him and he to her. Both of them are naturally distrusting in others, given the circumstances. However, the trust between the two of them certainly grew into something real. Well, they trust each other, but he doesn't trust the other guy.

In his heart, he knows that she makes him feel safe. On the outside he is seen as monster to most. But she has so much faith and trust in him that she puts herself on the line to calm him down. A lullaby. It's messy and it hurts a hell of a lot, but they both know that deep down, in the end, it will be worth it.

She closed the distance that grew between them.

"Bruce." She whispered into his chest.

He looked down at her with sadness in his eyes.

"As far as you want." she repeated this to him, bringing in the previous conversation.

"How would it ever work?" he said as he took a step away from her.

She grabbed his hand before he could fully walk away and laced her fingers with his.

"What's the use in giving up if we don't try first?"

"Nat.." he looked down at their hands.

"Tell me you don't feel this?" she brought his hand to her chest, right above her heart and brought hers to his.

His eyes met hers as they felt their synced up heartbeats. He leaned in slightly, she leaned in slightly. Having her this near was making him feel woozy. The slight smell of his after shave was making her head spin around in circles. She wanted this so much.

"Dinner is ready everyone!" they jumped as they heard Laura's voice from the hallway.

Nat cleared her throat. "Missed our window." A devilish smirk flew across her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"It was like I was dreaming, but there at the same time. Whoever that girl is...she can really do some damage." Tony said as he chomped down on a piece of chicken.

"How do you think he power works?" Bruce asked.

"I think it comes from her mind. We have to neutralize her mind. Once we do that, she won't be an issue."

"I was able to put one of my electricity arrows in her head and it completely crushed her." Clint said as he took a sip of his drink.

"And this mind manipulation wasn't her only ability. She's also some sort of telekinetic." Cap pointed out.

This conversation was all background noise to Bruce. All he could think about was her. He tried his hardest to not stare at her but it was difficult to say the least. She sat across from him, playing with the food in her plate. Every now and then she glanced up at him. She felt his eyes on her but she definitely welcomed them. All he wanted to do was reach over the table and kiss her but he knew the danvers, the risk, the liability it would be for them to be together.

Lost in his own thoughts, lost in her, he heard his name.

"Earth to Bruce." Tony exclaimed from across the table.

Bruce cleared his throat and tried to play off the eyes he was making at their teammate.

"What's up? Sorry. A little lost in thought." He felt the blood rushing to his cheeks.

Everyone exchanged glances at each other, and Laura gifted Clint a raised eyebrow.

"I said, do you think that the witch lady can use her mind and her telekinesis at the same time?" Cap asked again.

"I would assume so since telekinesis is already linked to the mind."

Silence fell around the table.

"She sure is strong." Nat chimed in, breaking the silence.

Everyone nodded and finished their meals and chatted about anything else besides the issue at hand. It was time to relax and regroup in the morning.

Bruce was washing up the dishes as Clint made his way over to him.

"So are you going to tell me what that was about?" he asked the doctor.

"What was about?"

"I almost had to physically peel your eyes off of Nat myself."

"Oh. I was just staring off into space." He tried to cover it up.

"Subtle."

Bruce dried his hands off and ran his fingers through his loose curls.

"She talks about you. Give her a chance." Clint patted him on the shoulder.

"Sh-She talks about me?"

Clint rolled his eyes so hard it was practically audible.

"Bro, wake up. It's about time you realize what's in front of you."

"It's not safe."

"Who wants safe?"

"Physically. It's not safe."

"Work it out." Clint smiled and walked off to the rest of the group sitting around the TV.

By this time, Bruce had the other guy under control. He was able to control when and if he made an appearance but it was still a risk he had to consider. Having sex wouldn't be the issue. He took medication so that The radiation he emitted only occurred when he was green. But He still didn't want to put anyone at risk. No one needed to be subjected to that, especially her.

He didn't really feel like socializing so he walked up the stairs after telling everyone he was going to read. Nat couldn't take her eyes off of him. He looked so rejected and she couldn't help but feel like she was a part of it. Laura noticed her sullen behavior and elbowed her in the arm. Nat didn't even realize she was being elbowed until Laura said her name.

"Nat, girl. Just go up there and talk to him. Stop gawking."

"What?" she mustered out as he disappeared up the landing.

"Go. Up. There." Laura whispered to her.

Nat shot her a shy smile and lowered her head.

"Go." she nudged her friend off the couch.

She disappeared up the stairs as the rest of the team yelled about what movie to put on. It had started to thunderstorm so a movie night was the perfect escape from their hectic day. Clint raised an eyebrow at his wife and she raised hers right back. He shook his head and gave her a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce sat with his back against the headboard of the bed reading a book. He felt her presence without even looking up from the pages in front of him.

"You ok?" He asked, still scanning the letters on the page.

She looked at him softly. He made her so soft on the inside. What is it about this guy? she thought to herself. He was sitting there shirtless with some pajama pants on. His hair was scruffy and his glasses were perched low on the bridge of his nose. She closed the door behind her.

"I'm ok. How are you?" she finally replied as she sat down in the bed by his feet.

He shut the book and looked up at her.

"I've been better." His half smile made her heart stutter.

"I just want -" she started.

"I don't want to hurt you." He interrupted her thought.

Her eyebrows furrowed.

"You won't hurt me Bruce. I can handle myself. I know the risks."

"I don't want you exposed to...the other one. I am so afraid of hurting you."

She scoffed at him.

"Bruce. All I ever hear from you is excuses."

He was surprised at her tone and anger. He opened his lite to respond.

"I told you so many times, in so many ways that I want you. I want to be with you. And all you do is run away from me. Am I not good enough ? That I understand. I just wish you'd say it instead of running. You're pushing me away because you're scared. You're scared of me."

Her voice was raising and he matched her octave.

"I am trying to get you to understand that this is dangerous. What we could potentially do to each other is dangerous. I don't want it on my conscious."

The avengers downstairs heard the yelling and fight every fiber in their being not to eavesdrop.

"Ok that is not how I wanted t to go." Laura whispered to Clint as she turned the volume up on the movie.

"Yeah turn that up higher, I'm begging you." Tony snarked.

"You don't want to explore what we have because you don't want it on your conscious? That's really brave of you, Bruce. Real brave." She shot at him with fury in her eyes.

"Do you not get it? I can never have this life. I can't have a family, be normal. It is just not in the cards for me. Maybe in another life. Maybe in another life we could be together. Just not this one. I kill people and I don't even remember it. " His voice was loud and unfaltering.

"Wow. You know that's now you. You just don't trust me. Stop making excuses. I'm not good enough. It's the way i'm built. I'm not good." She exclaimed as the tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Now he felt bad.

"Nat, you are missing the point. You're misconstruing my words." He said as he stepped closer to her.

"Am I?" She looked up at him with the saddest green eyes he's ever seen. Green eyes don't get sad. But hers were the saddest.

He grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers. Gently, but still strong. She cried through the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He tasted her tears in between their lips. He didn't mean to make her cry. She wanted to drink him. Her heart stopped as soon as his lips met hers. Her sobs were getting in the way but she continued to kiss him. His hands moved to the small of her back as he closed the space between them. She was intoxicating.


	4. Chapter 4

He paused their kiss to look her in her eyes. Her cheeks were wet but her eyes were filled with desire. She crashed his lips back onto his and pushed him up against the door. Her hand reached for his waistband and he felt urge creep into his blood. He snaked his palm across her neck and flipped her around so she was now back up against the wall. He pressed his body into hers, hand around her throat and kissed her rough, but painfully slow.

She was strangely turned on by his slight aggression in the moment. She softly nibbled on his lip and that made him press himself against her even harder. Their breathing got more labored as their hands and mouths explored each other. His warm hands slid under her t shirt and massaged her breasts, giving them hard squeezes intermittently. He traced her neck with his lips, biting and sucking away at her skin. Soft moans escaped her mouth as she bit her lip to control her volume.

She could feel that he was hard through pants as he pressed his hips into hers. His mouth was all over her. He was intoxicating. His lips were soft on her skin but rough at the same time. She did him the favor of taking off her shorts. He wrapped her right leg around his waist as he grabbed a handful of her ass.

He didn't know how rough to be with her. He didn't want to scare her but they both needed this release. Testing his luck, he threw her over the side of the bed and pushed down on her back so her face was down and her ass was facing him. He grabbed her ass and squeezed, hard. He's sure he left a bruise. She didn't mind at all as she reciprocated with a moan. Was Bruce an ass guy?

It was enticing to be met with this side of him. She surely did not expect this from him at all but it was welcomed with open arms. He kneeled down and moved her pantries to the side. She stood up and turned to look at him but he pushed her back down.

"Stay." he told her.

He moved her panties again and bit at her ass as he slowly maneuvered his fingers to her clit. She shuddered silently to herself. He didn't know if he could remain in control of himself and that tugged at the back of his brain. He has wanted her for so long but avoided it because of that fact. His instincts were in full control.

"We have to be quiet." She managed to whisper to him.

"You're wet already." He explained to her. His tone was full of desire.

His lips engulfed her core without giving her a chance to respond to him. Her breath hitched in response as his ate her out with precision. His tongue masterfully explored her as she tried her best to not make any noise.

"Oh -my god." She started shaking as his tongue flicked on her clit.

He was groaning into her. This was giving him as much pleasure as it was giving him. His hands moved to her waist and he squeezed her hard, digging his nails into her sides.

Her breathing grew strained as she was being pushed closer and closer to the edge. He felt her start to shake underneath his hands.

"Bruce - I - I'm gonna" She whispered.

Before she could finish he inserted his fingers into her and found her spot almost immediately. Within seconds her muscles we tightening around him as she gasped for air.

"Shhh." He demanded as she struggled to keep her volume down.

He tugged her up by her hair, pressing his luck again, and wrapped her up in his arms. One hand slid around her neck and the other was firmly tugging her hair back as she tried to catch her breath. Her hand reached around in attempt to touch him but he swatted her hand away and put his fingers in her mouth. She tasted herself on his fingers. He pushed her back down again and pulled down his pants, freeing his hard on.

She turned her head around to look at him as he started to line himself up with her. Their eyes met each other.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

She nodded enthusiastically.

"It's safe. I'm on medication."

"It's okay. I trust you."


	5. Chapter 5

With that, he slowly moved her pantries and pushed himself inside of her. They both groaned as she adjusted to him.

"Fuck." She breathed. She bit down hard on her lip, knowing people might be able to hear them.

"You feel so fucking good. Fuck. " he said through gritted teeth.

Her hands clenched the comforter in front of her as he sped up slightly.

Their breathing was heavy and labored as they built up a sweat. He grabbed on the back of her shirt and tugged, giving him room to go deeper and harder. He loved this position and loved the way she looked from this angle. He thrusted into her harder and deeper. The sounds of their muffled moans, breathing and bodies crashing together were enough to send her over the edge. She threw her hand over her mouth to keep quiet but her whimpers were seeping through as she orgasmed again. "Oh my god." He breathed as he felt her clutch around him. He pulled out quickly to avoid coming himself.

He kissed up her back as she laid out on the bed shivering from her orgasm.

He climbed on top of her and entered her from behind again. He was closer to her now, pressing his check against the back of her shoulder. He grabbed her arms and pulled them back behind her and he moved his hips, thrusting in and out of her to perfection. He hit her g spot with ease. Her mouth gaped open as her eyes rolled back. God he was fucking good.

His arm moved around her as his forearm tightened in front of her neck. She wrapped her hands around his forearm and whimpered into him. She loved this. It was feral and just what she needed at the moment. She definitely did not expect this from Bruce. She was used to being in control but he definitely was in charge with this.

He started thrusting smoothly on rhythm and went deeper than before. The bed was rocking and making noise but at this point he didn't care. Their bodies fit perfectly together as he bit down into her shoulder, pounding into her. It was hard to keep quiet when they were so eager. He was almost growling to match her muffled moans. She bit down into his forearm as she came crashing down around him once again.

"Ohh. Fuck. You are amazing Nat." He growled into her ear. She was too spent to say anything back to him, but she replied in her head. He pulled out and released onto her lower back. His hand gripped her ass hard as he stifled himself from groaning too loud. He felt his blood rush to his head and he remembered to breath before he had a code green.

He rolled off and laid down next to her, pulling up his pants. She rested her cheek on her forearms as she turned her head to face him. She was flushed and has sweat on her forehead. Her breath was labored but she was calming down. He grabbed a towel and wiped off her back as his knees felt weak beneath him. He laid back down next to her and watched her as she watched him.

"You ok?" He asked shyly. He was slightly embarrassed about his aggressive behavior but it had been building inside him for long. She was so amazing he didn't know what he did to deserve her interest in him. And now

this.

A tired smile wiped across her face.

"Peachy." she said.

"I'm sorry if I was a little too rough." He looked at the ceiling.

"I would have told you if I didn't like it."

He turned his head back to her and smiled sweetly at her.

"I'm sorry for what I said before."

"You were just being honest."

"Yeah.."

"Who knew you had that in you." she teased.

He laughed softly and shrugged.


	6. Chapter 6

The crew downstairs noticed that the yelling had stopped. Tony wanted to eavesdrop on them badly but the rest of them convinced him to give them privacy.

"Maybe they kissed and made up." Clint said softly to Laura.

" From your lips, babe." she responded.

"Banner needs to smarten up, hopefully she could get through to him. It's hard for either of them to trust but even I could notice how they felt about one another. And I notice nothing." He said.

"She's been in love with him for years."

"And he with her."

The rest of the team looked around at each other, they didn't notice either.

A few minutes later everyone said goodnight and headed up to their respective quarters.

Eventually they turned the lights off and laid in bed under the covers. The thunder was still rolling outside and the lightning was flashing softly in the room. It was reflecting neatly across her perfect features. Nat was already sleeping peacefully next to him as he watched her. Her face, it was softer when she slept. Her eyebrows weren't as furrowed as they usually are and her lips weren't as tense. Beautiful. He listened to her breathing and softly brushed some hair out of her face. What was he going to do. He pushed his thoughts to the side and attempted to get some sleep. Today was exhausting to say the least.

It was dark. He heard her voice but couldn't find her. She was calling his name. That sweet voice. The sweet melody of his name flowing off her tongue. Where is she? Over there. It's still dark. He can't see. A light at the end. He runs as fast as he can to the light. Her voice gets louder and louder. She seemed panicked. The light gets closer. He steps through it and he's outside. Where is she? Her voice calls him again. She's asking for help. He heard a loud roar. That could only be one thing. He feels outside of his body. His heartbeat is going too fast.

What's happening. He sees nothing but crumbled buildings and people crying on the ground. But they aren't making noise. He sees them crying but all he can hear is her voice calling out to him. These people are hurt. They're bleeding. Some are dead. What happened? He asks them what happened. They're speaking to him but it's as if he pressed the mute button on the TV. Their lips are moving but he hears nothing. His chest tightens up. The hairs on the back of his neck raise. Children. Women. Families. They're in pain. Who did this to them? The destruction is beyond repair. The city is in ashes. A boy runs up to him. He's bleeding from a cut on his head. He goes to touch him but he disappears.

He hears her. There. She's on the ground and the other guy is standing over her. Sun's getting low she said. The other guy. It's him. He did this. It's all his fault. Why is she near him? He hears her call his name again. The other guy is angry. She extends her hand to the other one. The big guy is very mad and unstable. He runs up to them. He tries to stop him.

What are you doing? Did you do this? How could you? Innocent people. He was yelling she said. He didn't seem to do a great job. There'd be way more destruction if he didn't help. She touches the big guy. The big guy does not respond as he usually does. He gets angrier. He hears her call his name again. The other guy picks her up in one hand, crushing her ribs. Her eyes bulge. Put her down, please. He's begging. The sun's getting low she said. She can barely breathe. He hears her again. The big guy roars louder than he ever has.

His eyes fly open as he sits up in the bed.

"Bruce!" She grabs his arm but she's already sitting up too.

He looks at her. The lightning was still outlining her face. Her eyes sparkle, even in the dark. His chest was heavy as he tried to catch his breath. He was covered in a layer of sweat. Nat softly rubbed his back, Giving him any kind of comfort she could.

"You were having a nightmare. Are you okay?"

He didn't feel like talking about it. It was like his worst fear had come to life. It was a dream, but it felt so god damn real. He was shaking slightly. She grabbed his hand and put it on her chest. Heartbeat. She put her hand on his chest. The breathes together. He sighed as the tension slowly faded. Lullaby. She had one with the other guy and this was his own lullaby.

He reached over and cupped her face in his hand. Her eyes sparkled at him and his heart fluttered. Tear slowly started welling up in his eyes. He couldn't help but be overcome by emotion. It was just a dream but it wasn't far from what actually happen in reality.

"I'm okay now." He breathed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Waking you." The tears poured down his cheek.

"Is it okay if I lay on you?" She rubbed some of his curls out of his face.

He laid back down and pulled her on top of him. She straddled him and laid her front on his front. His hands rubbed her back as her hands lay on his chest. Her legs fit right next to his sides. He closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. He wanted to keep her as close as possible in his mind, but he knew this couldn't be their reality.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She whispered,

His exasperated sigh was telling enough. "Not really."


	7. Chapter 7

He smells so good under her. He smelt like sandalwood and cedar, but in a good way. He smelt like home. She felt like she could lay here forever. He was so warm, it felt like he was intoxicating her. She wanted to melt into him as she squeezed him as tightly as she could. He looked down at her and smiled softly. She could see his smile as the lightning peered through the window. Her eyes fluttered as she leaned up to kiss him lightly on his jaw.

"I know." She said as she continued to listen to his heartbeat through his chest. She ran her palm across his shoulders and arm.

"I just want you to be safe." He said softly into her hair. He didn't want them to talk about the fact this this wasn't their reality. He knew he cared so much for her. Enough to want to protect her no matter what...even at the expense of his own feelings.

"I am safe. With you." She looked up at him as he ran his fingers gently through her hair.

His eyes grew sad as he stared into hers.

"Let's just be in the moment. Let's run with the moment."

"I want-" she started to reply.

He brought her face to his and kissed her gently on the lips. She moaned softly into his mouth. She was so beautiful in this lighting.

They slowly explored each others mouths, tongues intertwining. He was a good kisser, slow and passionate. Not doing too much and not too little. His hands reached around and smoothly grabbed her ass.

They separated as she kissed along his jaw, down his neck. He already felt himself growing below the waist. He groaned lowly, feeling her lips and tongue over his neck.

"I just want to be with you." She whispered into his ear. Her breath on him sent chills down his spine.

He flipped over her so he could look at her face properly. He fit perfectly between her legs and pressed himself into her. Her eyes fluttered as her breath hitched. He kissed up her chest, making his way to her neck. He left small hickeys on the side of her neck and across her collar bone. He lifted her shirt off of her and kissed her nipples softly. They were perfect. He look at her face as he played with her breasts.

"What?" she breathed, wondering why he was staring at her like that. She liked to act like she was self confident but deep down she had a boatload of insecurities. She tried to keep them down to the best of her abilities.

He smiled sweetly at her. "Nothing. You're just so beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her intensely. He paused to take off her bottoms and underwear. She was fully exposed to him this time and his heart felt like it was going to explode. He rubbed her inner thighs with the tips of his fingers before he made way to take off his own pajama bottoms.

He leaned back over, kissing her again. She never wanted her lips to leave his ever again. Who cared about breathing? This was so much better than that. He nibbled softly on her swollen lips. She opened her eyes to watch him. He was so beautiful too.

"You're beautiful, too" she whispered into his mouth. He opened his lids and their eyes met. She ran her hand across his cheek and rubbed her thumb across it. Their naked bodies pressed together, bathing in each other's warmth. He started to make a trail of kisses down her body. Across her chest, down the middle of her breasts, down the line of her stomach, until he reached her pussy. She was already wet from the kissing but he wanted to give this to her again. He kissed her inner thighs softly as she shifted in place to look at him. The lightning in the window gave him a little light to see what he was doing as he leaned down to please her.

She gasped slightly as she felt his mouth envelop her. She had to keep it down out of respect for everyone sleeping but she wanted to yell. She grabbed a hold of his hair as he ate her out painfully and pleasurably slow. His tongue was working wonders on her clit, so much that he already felt her squirming and shaking. She breathed and moaned softly in tandem with the low thunder rolling outside. His hand moved up her body and reached for a nipple, squeezing it hard.

"You're really good at this." She said through her broken breathing. She was surprised she was so close already, especially after having already gotten off in the last 2 hours. She threw her head back and placed her hand over his. He intertwined her fingers with this and rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb. He didn't stop. He was still moving at a deadly slow pace. He wanted her to feel everything. To feel every movement. He wanted to show her how much he cared about her.

Seconds later, she was crashing down around him. Her hips jerked up slightly and she inhaled hard. Her whimpers were low and subtle but her orgasm was anything but. He kissed back up her body and rested on top of her.

She crashed her mouth to his, grabbing the back of his neck to pull him closer. His erection was rubbing up against her core and she wanted nothing more than to feel him inside her. He leaned up and watched her eyes. He could get lost in them if he didn't pay attention. He slid his down in between them and placed his middle and index finger inside of her. She threw her head back as her mouth parted. He turned his hand around and found her spot almost instantly. He massaged her g-spot slowly as she squirmed underneath him. He watched her face as he brought her closer to another orgasm. Leaning down to kiss her neck, he growled in anticipation. She was so wet and tight around his fingers.

"Fuck, Nat." He growled into her ear. He wanted to be inside her desperately but he was going to make sure she was fully satisfied. Her hands snaked around to his back and she dug her nails into him.

"I'm about to cum." She moaned back to him. She could not believe that he was able to get her here so quickly. He sped up slightly as she bucked her hips into him. He breathed into her neck as she exploded around him. He quickly kissed her to stifle the rest of the moans that escaped her pretty mouth. She shook beneath him and he wrapped his arms around her to hold her close to him. Her breathing was labored in his ear as she came down from her orgasm. He cradled her gently and placed kisses all over her now flushed face.


	8. Chapter 8

"You don't know how much you mean to me…" He whispered into her ear. Her eyes met his and she gave him a soft look along with a short smile.

He reached between them and lined himself up with her. In the back of his mind, he was always a little hesitant to do this because of the chance for radiation poisoning but deep down he knew that the medication worked.

Their eyes never left each other as he slowly pushed himself into her. She moaned a little too loud for the circumstances and his breath hitched in his chest. He kissed her gently and gave her a minute to adjust to him. She sunk into his kiss, melting at his touch. She wasn't used to this pace when it came to sex, but with him everything felt right and safe. It didn't matter how fast or slow they went, it just felt perfect with him. She had never felt like this with anyone, never felt so unguarded but safe at the same time. She could tell he was taking his time but it was beautiful regardless.

Bruce started thrusting into her slowly, keeping steady eye contact with her. He examined her face thoroughly. He had never seen a more perfect face. He didn't think it was possible but it even looked prettier when he was inside of her. Her mouth was opened slightly and the soft noises coming from it were music to his ears. The pleasure on her face was unlike anything he had ever seen before. He moved his hips slowly and went as deep as he could. She was so wet he could hear just how much over her soft purs. Her grip around him was tightening and he saw it on her face.

Their moans were mingled in the air as they lost themselves in one another.

"Look at me." He whispered to her as he saw her eyes closing from pleasure. She furrowed her brows and kept her eyes on him as she was brought closer and closer to the edge.

"I want to see you." He told her, with a deeper tone in his voice. Beyond her own accord, she shuddered beneath him as an orgasm rippled through her body. His mouth opened wide as he felt her come undone. He continued his movements inside of her slowly, bringing her through the convulsions.

He kisses the spot on her chest right above her heart. She moved her legs around him and he buried his head in the crook of her neck. He picked up the pace, but only a little bit. He pressed his front to hers. Her arms wrapped around his back and her nails dug into his ass with every thrust. This was her slight attempt at not being as loud as she she wanted to be.

He heard the loud thunder in the background and he started to thrust a little harder. He had his arms wrapped around her, cradling her as he pounded into her. Not fast, but not slow. His groans were coming from the back of his throat into her ear as his face was pressed into her neck. She grew slightly louder and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The bed started rocking lightly against the wall.

She was completely enthralled by him. Her eyes started rolling back as he hit her spot with every thrust. She was gasping and breathing loudly so she didn't moan. He felt her core start to squeeze around him again and he leaned up to kiss her, still fucking her hard and deep. He slowed down the pace slightly, wanting to feel every moment. They looked each other in the eye. It was like time was frozen. The hairs on their bodies stood up and it was like no one else existed. The storm didn't exist, it was just them, in the moment, being one.

"I love you." she whispered softly through her moans before she stilled. She came hard and whimpered into his mouth. This sent him over the edge as well as he exploded into her. He wasn't supposed to do that but he had medication he could give her to suppress the radiation just incase. She melted into him. The heat coming off of him was enough to melt her. She didn't mean to say the words but she was so captivated by the feeling between them that it sort of just slipped out.

He kissed the side of her face as they came down from their orgasms. Their chests moving up and down as he laid down on top of her. He kissed and sucked on the spot right below her ear.

"I love you too." He whispered back to her. He knew they shouldn't be saying that to each other but this was such an emotional experience for them both. He couldn't help it and he figured that she couldn't either.

They had fallen asleep soon after, both spent from the emotional turmoil that was today. She took the medication he gave her without question, just in case. She laid on him with her hand over his heart. She fell asleep while playing with the soft hairs on his chest. She wanted to protect him just as much as he wanted to protect her.


	9. Chapter 9

Laura strolled down to the kitchen. It was around 9:30 in the morning. Clint was cooking everyone breakfast before they headed back out on mission. Tony was typing something on his laptop. Thor came back too. Cap was playing some PS4 with the kids. They were having a meal together before they got ready for their fight. She hated to see Clint leave knowing he was probably the first one that could be killed. She kissed him and started helping him with the plates.

"Where are the other two?" She asked.

"I guess they're still asleep." He wiggled his eyebrows at her she went to set the table for breakfast.

"Where is the rest of us?" Thor asked asked.

"Haven't seen em all morning. Maybe still asleep?" Cap added.

"Did they share the room?" Thor counted the people and counted the rooms.

"Yeah, they did. Cap and I took the other room and they took the other." Tony said closing his laptop.

"Ahhh, I see." Thor smirked at his friend.

"Nah not Banner and Romanoff. No way." Cap denied the obvious but the rest of the team obviously didn't see the picture.

"Yeah you're right." Thor shrugged it off and Tony did as well.

Laura made her way upstairs. She knows she should be spying but her nosy side got the best of her. Plus, they had to get up if they wanted to eat before they headed out to the mission. She softly knocked on the door and opened it slowly.

"Nat-" she stopped before she could say anything else.

They were still sleeping. She noticed their clothes thrown on the floor. They were sleeping facing each other, but intertwined. His arm was wrapped around her and her face was snuggled into his chest. His chin was resting on the top of her head. The sheets covered the rest of them, thankfully. They were snoring lightly. She chuckled softly to herself and shook her head. She wanted to take a picture of this for memories and pulled out her phone. *click*

"Adorable." she whispered to herself.

Nat was a light sleeper so she heard something through her dreams. Her eyes opened slowly and she saw him in front of her. She kissed his chest and wrapped her arm around him, between his side and under his arm that was already wrapped around her. She sighed softly and stirred to get closer to him.

"Morning." Laura said as she stood watching her with folded arms.

Nat peeped her head up and saw her friend staring at them. Her face flushed pink.

"Laura!" She yelled, immediately waking Bruce.

"What? Nat what happened? You ok?" He said with sleep still in his eyes as she shot up.

Nat grabbed the sheets and pulled it up right below her eyes.

"Come on you two. Breakfast. You're going to be late." Laura said as she left the room.

Bruce rubbed his eyes. He thought he had been dreaming.

"Was that Laura in here? Am I awake?" He looked at her with surprise.

Nat chuckled.

"Yes and yes." She hummer.

"Great." He laid his head back on the pillow.

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go. We're definitely late." She said as she checked the time in her phone.

"I need to shower." He said as he raised his arm to smell himself.

"You smell fine, dork. We'll shower after breakfast." She said as she got out of the bed.

He looked at her naked body getting out of bed. Damn. She was beautiful in any light.

"You mean we can't stay here all day?" He pouted his lips.

"You wish." She raised her eyebrow at him as she threw him some sweats and a t shirt.

Yes, yes he did.

They came down the stairs in a hurry as everyone started gathering around for breakfast.

"Look who decided to finally join us!" Tony remarked.

"Morning avengers." Thor said as he sat down.

"Sleep well?" Cap asked as he poured everyone a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah for sure." Bruce spoke up and Nat just nodded.

"We heard you guys last night, sounded heated." Tony smirked at them.

"You-You heard what?" Natasha choked out.

"The arguing. Keep your squabbles to yourself. Please." Tony said.

Thor took a bite of his toast and glanced between the two of them. He chuckled to himself and shook his head slightly.

"Sorry." Bruce said as he kept his head and eyes down at the ground.

Everyone sat down at the table and started digging in. Breakfast was good. Everyone's spirits were high and they were ready to take on the day. The avengers were laughing and taking jabs at each other. This was their little family. A bunch of dorks with extraordinary abilities stuck together for the greater good. After breakfast they all went to take their respective showers and got suited up in uniform.

"Where is she?" Thor yelled

"He took her." Clint screamed as he was running back.

"Ultron took her." Tony said.

The group gathered back to a spot where they initially started. Clint jones last, breathing hard. Tony reattached a piece of his suit. Cap got up from the ground and wiped blood falling from a laceration on his cheek.

"What do you mean? How could you guys let that happen?" Cap questioned Tony and Clint as they were the ones teamed up with her.

"It happened so fast, she went ahead of us." Clint was panting with his hands on his knees.

"Why did you say anything on comms?" Cap furrowed his eyebrows at them.

Thor slammed his hammer into the destroyed car next to him. Bruce was silent as he walked back toward them. His shirt was ripped, covered with dirt and blood. He silently counted everyone. He felt that she was missing before he even walked up.

"Where is Nat?" he asked as he kicked the debris from the fight away from him.

The group was silent until Clint spoke up, finally catching his breath.

"Ultron took her." he explained.

Bruce's heart sunk to his stomach and his hands balled up into fists. The white of his knuckles were showing before he told himself to calm down.

"Do we have any idea where they could be?" Bruce asked trying to remain logical. He was boiling inside but he knew turning into the other guy would just make matters worse.

"Maybe." Tony said. "We know what Ultron wants. He wants to make himself better, he wants to evolve. We know a place where he could do that."

"Do you think he's killed her?" Bruce regretting asking immediately.

"No. She's alive. If not he would've been rubbing it in our faces already." Cap said.

Bruce wanted to throw up, scream and cry all at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

The tower was quiet as the team searched Nat and a location on Ultron. It's been 4 hours and counting. They needed a way to come up with a precise area of attack so they don't get side swept and lose somebody else. Bruce was pacing up and down the hallways. Thor and Clint were looking into any possible clue that could lead to where the robot had her. Tony was recounting the steps he took to create Ultron and Cap was doing the best he could to help him.

Bruce pressed his back against a wall and slid down to the bottom. He ran his hands through his curls and closed his eyes. He pictured her face. Her smile. Those sparkly eyes. He put his hand on his chest, over his heart. He wanted to pretend that she was doing the same. Feeling safe even though she wasn't. He was losing his mind. What was Ultron doing to her? He would trade places with her in an instant. His brain was going down a dark tunnel when he heard someone shout from the conference room.

"I got it! I got a location. I picked up the witch's energy in a secluded location. If she's there, Ultron will definitely not be far. We gotta move." Tony shouted at the team.

They all flew into the conference room and listened, planned everything out. Bruce has tears in his eyes but tried to hide them from everyone. They scattered as quick as they could and immediately flew to the location Tony picked up.

"Okay. We need all hands on deck. Banner, find Romanoff. The rest of us will distract the robot and the siblings. We do it quick, whatever it takes. It will be hard to get through em, but i believe in you all. Fight till you can't anymore and if you die, get back up." Cap spoke sternly to the team.

Twenty minutes later Bruce was closing in on the place where they were holding Nat. He didn't want to Hulk out and cause a commotion so he had to control his thoughts and anger. The big guy would only make things worse in this moment, in all moments actually. But he was here to retrieve Nat and bring her back to the safe house. No fighting, just straight to safety.

The coast looked clear. He heard the fighting going on outside and the team was communicating in his ear. It was dark in there. He searched high and low until he came across what looked to be a cell. He called out her name, lowly but with enough depth that it was audible. He kept calling her name. She was there. He found her but she wasn't responding to him. It just looked like she was staring off into space.

"Nat." He tugged on the chain wrapped around the cell to make some noise. Again.

She shook out of her spell and jumped up.

"Bruce."

"Are you okay?"He asked her with worried eyes.

"I'll be okay. Get me out of here, please."She demanded.

He pointed the gun and blew off the lock. As she stepped out she ran toward him and gave him a huge hug. Taking in his scent, feeling him warmth. She was so glad to see him.

"Are you okay?" He questioned her again.

"Fine. Now let's get out there." She deflected.

"Nat. My instructions were to find you and get you to safety. We're not going out there to fight." He explained.

"But we have to help them?" She said, questioning his logic.

"Guys, I've got her. We're heading back to the safe house. You guys are good right?" Bruce said through the comms.

"We're good. Get her to the house, fast. Before they notice. We'll be done here soon. " Cap grunted as he spoke back.

"We got the twins neutralized. Ultron can do much without them." Thor said.

"Just go! We'll meet you guys there as soon as we end this." Clint said with frayed breathing.

"They're okay Nat, lets go."

He grabbed her and they headed for the jump ship.

She didn't say much on the ride home. She mostly looked out the window and stared. Her answers were short and vague. He could tell she didn't want to talk about what happened out there. He noticed the bruising around her wrists and the cuts on her forehead. He could kill Ultron right now and not even blink.

Back at the house, Laura and the kids weren't home so they let themselves in. Nat didn't say a word as she headed upstairs to take a shower. He gave her some space and fixed some food. He heard the keys jiggle in the door and he turned around quickly to see who it was. Laura and the kids strolled in, surprised to see him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sorry. I kind of just let us in." Bruce rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Oh don't worry about it. But um, where's everyone else?" She was clearly worried about Clint.

"Well the guys are off fighting Ultron, my orders were to find Nat, and bring her here." He explained.

"Wait, find her? What happened?" Laura asked and sent the kids to the playroom.

"Ultron kidnapped her, and did who knows what else. He had her there for hours."

"Oh my god. Is she okay? How is everyone else?" Her eyes widened.

"Um, she says she's fine. But i'm a little worried."

"Have you talked to her about it? How's everyone else?"

"I can tell she doesn't want to talk about it. I don't want to make it worse."

"You should go up and talk to her. Don't let her keep it inside. That would only make matters worse for everyone."

"I'll try." Bruce looked down at his watch. Her heard noise in his comms and he held his ear to hear better. It was full of static but he could still make out what they were saying."

"We're good here. A little banged up. We took a hit. But we're good." He heard Caps voice through the piece.

"Who's hit?" Bruce asked.

"Clint, but he'll be alright. Deep cut on his abdomen. Nothing a rum won't fix." Tony snarked through his ear.

"We'll get him patched up on the jet. Tell Laura not to worry." He heard Cap explain.

"Alright fellas. See you soon." Bruce disconnected the comms and took out the earpiece.

"Who's hit? Sorry I eavesdropped." Laura said with a nervous look on her face.

"Clint. But don't worry it's just a surface wound. They'll patch him up in no time."

Laura smiled at him through her worries.

He headed up to the room and sat on the bed. He used the other bathroom to take a shower. He was going to get her to talk about this. Laura was right. Burying whatever happened out there isn't going to help anyone.

She came out of the bathroom promptly dressed in her pajamas. He could tell she DEFINITELY didn't want to talk about it. He sat down on the bed and looked at her.

"You want to talk about it?"

She shrugged in response.

"It'll help you feel better."

"I feel fine Bruce."

"You can barely look at me. I see it in your eyes, you're upset."

"It's really nothing. I'm numb to it." She sat down next to him.

She felt nothing. Useless. Like she couldn't do anything right. She was a void of a human being and all she wanted to do was feel something. Pain, anger, anything. They got to her and she was embarrassed to admit it to anyone, including herself.

She swung around and straddled him, bringing his face inches from hers. She kissed him hard, intense. She wanted to melt into him. Safe. She wanted him to help her forget, to feel something. Something other than nothing.

"Nat-" He said breaking away from the kiss.

She slowly started moving her hips on him and threw his arms around her.

"I don't want to talk." She explained as she laid kisses down his throat.

He was hesitant but she felt so good. His hands grasped her ass as he squeezed. She smelled so fresh and it was making his head go crazy. Their tongues explored each other and their breathing got heavier. His hands were still tightly gripping her ass as she grinded her hips into him. She pulled his shirt over his head and threw hers off of herself. He leaned down to softly kiss and nibble on her nipples. His warm mouth on her sent her over the edge.

"Fuck me." She whispered into his ear.

He looked at her in the eyes. He knew she was running from this conversation but the desire inside of him was building up to the point of no control.

"Please." She was practically begging as she reached into his pants and started stroking him. He groaned instantly and bit down on her lip through a kiss.

He stood up, cupping her ass and throwing her legs around him. He pushed her up against a wall and let her legs fall to the ground. She started tugging on the waistband of his pants eagerly. He leaned down and bit her neck lightly, causing a moan to escape her mouth.

"Harder." she breathed.

She needed to feel something. He pressed his body to hers and repeated his movement, harder this time. He looked at the mark he left and gave it a quick kiss. She maneuvered out of her pants quickly, pulled his pants down and started stroking him again. He kissed her hard, placed his hands around her hips and squeezed. He should have stopped so they could have a proper conversation but he was so captivated by her at the moment his head was fuzzy.

He cradled her leg in the crook his arm and felt her pussy. She was soaking wet already and he was dying to be inside her. He felt like a jerk for wanting this when she was clearly in so much pain from what happened earlier.

"Please. I need you." She whimpered again into his mouth.

He slowly lined himself up and entered her. His eyes could've rolled into the back of his head because of how good she felt. Her mouth opened as she moaned into him.

"Fuck." He groaned as he started thrusting into her. Her moans were getting louder so he put his free hand around her mouth. She whimpered through his hands as he fucked her hard against the wall. Her eyes started to roll back the harder he went. He felt so good and this was just what she needed at the moment. A distraction. She didn't want him to hold back anything right now.

Her nails dug into his back and he was pretty sure she drew blood.

"Fuuuck." She said as he removed his hand from her mouth and kissed her. He pressed against her hard, moving her back flat against the wall. His grip on her hip was going to leave a bruise but she didn't care at the moment. He felt so good, it was all that she could think about. The sweat started to build up between them as he sped up his thrusting. Her pussy was talking back to him with every movement. She buried her face in his neck to muffle her screams, biting into his neck as hard as she could. He groaned form the back of his throat and wrapped his palm around her neck, pushing her head back to the wall. His grip tightened around her throat as he felt her closing in around his. Her mouth opened and her face flushed red.

"Let it go." He whispered centimeters away from her face. Her breathing was stifled from his hand around her neck. His breathing was rugged and labored as he watched her. Her hands splayed back against the wall and her nails dug off some of the paint.

"I'm cu-cumming." She whispered as he let go of her neck. She gasped and bit down on his shoulder as he pressed into her again. She crashed down around him and he stilled his movements.

"Oh my god.." He moaned lowly and grabbed her ass hard as she came. It took all of his strength to not bust right there. Her legs buckled underneath her as her eyes rolled back.

"Shhh.." He said to her, making sure she remained somewhat quiet as there were other people in the house. He cradled her other leg in his other arm and now had her in the air.

He kissed her hard and started moving in rhythm again. They fit together perfectly. He could die like this and be happy.

"You're so wet." He told her as he slowly started picking up the pace again.

"For you." She breathed back to him.

Their eyes met as he buried himself in her. She took him in, filling the void that was left inside of her after today. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He placed his head on her shoulder and pounded into her. Some of the trinkets that were on a shelf attached to the wall fell off but they paid no mind to it. He leaned back to watch her and saw something scary in her eyes. Doubt. Sadness. It was all mixed with pleasure, but it was still there. She was running from the thoughts in her head. He shouldn't have gotten so caught up in her. In the moment, he couldn't help it. He wanted to protect her from everything evil in the world. He knew that she thought she was a monster but to him, that's what made her beautiful. Her flaws, her misguided empathy, her strength and ability it all added up to the person her loved. For a second he stilled and watched her.


	12. Chapter 12

"What?" She said, gasping for air.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Bruce - just fuck me." She demanded.

He blinked at her. She blinked at him. He cradled her and carried her over to the bed. He placed her at the edge and cupped her face. He kissed her slowly. His tongue played with hers. She breathed him in as he explored her mouth. Intoxicating. He slowly pushed her up on the bed and got on top of her. He needed to slow down the pace, get her to open up somehow.

He kissed her neck, her face, every inch of her that he possibly could. He straddled her, with her legs underneath him. With his legs, he pushed hers closer together. He kissed her slowly and erotically as he lined himself up with her. This position was intense as he was able to go deeper. She had never experienced this one before. She was amused by it. She tried to separate her legs some more but her squeezed them back together. As he entered her, she gasped. Wow, this felt tighter. She felt everything. Her body tingled underneath his.

"Oh my g-god, Bruce." She said as she grabbed onto his arms.

"I know. Shh." He told her.

He started thrusting slowly. In this position he was able to rub his pelvis on her clit while he was still penetrating her.

"You're beautiful." He said as he moved into her slowly and passionately. His hands came over her head, snuggling up to her, cradling her body. This was a protective move, wanting to shield her from the world. He snuggled her head and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Thank you." She said through her moans. This felt amazing. She felt so tight and he was deeper than ever. He kissed her forehead and left his lips there, closing his eyes and taking in the feeling of her.

His hips moved slowly, at a deadly pace. It was bringing her closer and closer to the edge. He was able to hit her g spot and massage her clit with precision at the same time. She felt like screaming because it felt so good but she knew that she couldn't.

"You feel so good." She breathlessly moaned out.

"I promise." He whispered in her ear. "I am going to protect you. Even if you don't need protecting. I will try."

She felt tears starting to well from the back of her eyes. He kissed all over her face, her chest, her neck.

"I can't lose you again." He groaned deeply into her ear.

Her orgasm was building up fast. His words, along with his body were bringing her closer and closer. Her fingernails dug into his lower back. The tears in her eyes threatened to come out.

"Let it go. I got you. Trust me." He kissed her softly as he kept thrusting in and out of her slowly.

She whimpered under her as she let go. She felt like she was letting go of her demons. It all came out of her in this moment and she felt a rush of warm and comfort. He watched her as her body stilled. He continued to thrust slowly to bring her through the orgasm. She stiffened underneath him, keeping her eyes on his. No sound was coming out of her as she tightened up. She started convulsing as tears escaped her eyes. He watched her come undone but noticed the tears. She pulled him close to her as he felt his own orgasm building. He spread her legs and moved into regular missionary. It didn't take long before he released his own demons. He groaned into her ear and froze, filling her up. She moaned loudly but it transitioned into a sob. He leaned up and looked at her with a worried face. He reached for the medication so she could take it immediately, she did. She was still crying as he laid on top of her, cradling her.

"Nat, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" He asked as he wiped tears from her cheeks.

She shook her head and just kissed him, slowly and passionately. He finally pulled out of her and ran his hand across the side of her face.

"I-Ultron and the twins. They used that witch dust on me. It just took me to places."

He kissed the cut on her forehead and the bruising around her wrists.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked softly.

She swallowed hard.

"Just a couple bruises and cuts. Nothing too serious. It was more the mental damage that fucked with me." She explained as he rolled off of her.

He laid on his side and propped up his head on his hand. He moved his other hand over her heart. She smiled the sweetest half-smile at him. Her eyes were watery but she looked like an angel. Still flushed from their love making, lips swollen from their kissing, a small coat of sweat on her skin. The strands of hair by her hairline were damp. She had some bruises and hickeys from his mouth on her neck and chest. She had many scars all over her body, too many to count. He would find out about all of those one day. He stroked the spot over her heart with his thumb.

"What did you see?" He asked her.

"Um- stuff from the red room. Mostly things I wish I could forget. The abuse, the murder. It just really reminded me of what a terrible, ugly monster I am. Sorry if I kind of… attacked you earlier." She took a deep breath.

"You are not any of those things." He watched her in her eyes.

"Aren't I though?

"No. You were forced to do those things."

"But I didn't stop once I was out.." She looked away from him.

There was a short silence.

"That is in the past Nat, you won't do that of your own volition now. I think we both know who the real monster is here." He said as he grabbed her hand placed it on his chest.

"Don't even go there." She looked at him again.

"It's true. But you accept me, I have realized that. As long as you accept me… that is all I care about." He brought her hand up to his mouth and gave it a light kiss.

She stayed quiet.

"And I accept you. Everything that you are. 1000 percent. I don't know where we go from here. But I want to run with it, with you." He leaned over and kissed her on the nose.

"You really know how to make a girl feel better, Doctor."

She rolled on top of him and they went at it again.


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the team made it back safely. Clint was resting on the couch, taking care of his wound while everyone was eating a late lunch. They were not saying much because they were exhausted from battle. Laura was snuggled up to her husband on the couch. They were deciding on a movie to put on to get their mind of things.

"Where's Nat? Was she okay when Banner brought her back?" He asked.

"Um-She's upstairs, they're upstairs. She didn't say much at all. She looked kind of out of it. But I sent Bruce up there to talk to her about it. She shouldn't be keeping that kind of stuff in."

"Oh, thats where Banner is."

"Yeah, hopefully he was able to squeeze something out of her."

"Mhm, I'm sure he squeezed a lot of things." Clint laughed and Laura elbowed him in the side.

"Don't be gross." She laughed

She pulled out her phone in secret to show her husband the photo she snapped of them this morning.

"Look at how adorable this is." She handed him the phone.

"Oh… Wow they look so comfortable. Ew." He snickered.

"They don't even know I took this." Laura smirked.

"That's pretty creepy of you, babe."

"Oh. I know. I just couldn't help it."

"Wow, so it happened. Up there. In our guest room." Clint stared at the picture.

"Yeah… I guess you could say it's thank to us!" She laughed and took the phone from him.

"Good for them." He smiled.

He watched her sleep soundly in his arms. They were cozied up together in the comforter. Her face was pressed to his chest and he felt her breathing. He wanted this image of her ingrained in his brain. He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her lips. She didn't even budge because she was so worn out. He squeezed her tighter to him.

Suddenly the door busted open. In walked all of the avengers, smiling from ear to ear.

"Finally! Caught!" Thor smiled as he jumped on the bed.

"You thought you could hide this from us?" Tony said walking over.

Bruce took the covers and pulled it over them as Nat started to stir.

"Come on guys, this is amazing." Clint said trying to pull the covers off.

Everyone busted out in laughter as Nat popped her head out from under the covers.

"Really, guys?" Nat laughed and covered herself up.

"Oh please, we're family. We just wanted to tell you that we knew and we're so glad that you finally figured this out." Tony smirked.

He reached out and gave her a high five as Bruce came out from under the sheets.

"Idiots, I swear...I work with idiots." Nat said, unable to hide her smile.

"Alright guys, let stop invading their privacy." Cap watched his family in the room, shook his head and smiled.

"Im going back to sleep, you wore me out." Nat said as the team finally left them alone.

He smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you." She whispered right before she dozed off.

"I love you too." He smiled to himself before his eyes drifted to sleep.


End file.
